Summer Camping Fun Part 2
by OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17
Summary: Part 2 of 2. After school lets out for the summer, Cheyenne, Henry, and Charlotte spend their summer with Ray and Ray makes all of these fun things happen. Next thing you know, we're out in the woods in the camper with Gooch, Schwoz, and Ray in Arizona. Can we make it back to Swellview without killing each other for food? (Well, you're about to find out right now so stay tuned!)


Henry Danger Fanfiction

Summer Camping Fun Part 2

Summary: Part 2 of 2. After school lets out for the summer, Cheyenne, Henry, and Charlotte spend their summer with Ray and Ray makes all of these fun things happen. Next thing you know, we're out in the woods in the camper with Gooch, Schwoz, and Ray in Arizona. Can we make it back to Swellview without killing each other for food?

(Well, you're about to find out right now so stay tuned!)

Author's note: This is the sequel for Summer Camping Fun: A Henry Danger Fanfiction. If you have any questions or concerns about this fanfiction all together, please leave your comments and I will get back to you!

Chapter One: The Real Fun Begins

After we got into Arizona, Ray, Gooch, and my mother pulled over to Camp Green Lake. After we placed the campers in three spots apart from each other, Ray, Gooch, and my mother got out of the campers and they hammered something onto the tires to keep the whole camper from rolling into the lake.

After they did that, they each opened the camper door and they got the stairs out. Then, everybody got out of their assigned campers. Well, everyone except me because I was still unconscious. Then, Ray got back into the camper and did CPR on me. After he did CPR, I began to revive.

"Daddy, what happened? Where are we?" I asked Ray as he helped me up onto my feet.

"Well, baby, you was getting your friends and you something cold to drink and when I turned to the exit that took us to Interstate 95, you was sliding all over the place until you hitted the bathroom door and that's when you fell and got knocked unconscious. Also, we're here at Camp Green Lake in Arizona." Ray told me.

Then, Ray went down the stairs to the outside. As I was conquering the stairs, Ray was helping me. After I got down to the last step, Ray lifted me up off of the stair and now, I was on Ray's shoulder.

I then opened my eyes and saw tall tall trees, campers around us, a picnic area, and I could even see the lake from where Ray was holding me.

Ray then placed me on the ground and while I sat down at our table, the others came running over to me.

"Cheyenne, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Charlotte asked me as I tried lifting my head up off of the picnic table.

"Charlotte! Do you see any blood coming out?" I asked Charlotte.

Charlotte then touched my face and saw blood coming out near my hair.

"Yep. I'm going to get Ray and see if he can wrap that up. Stay right here. I'll be right back." Charlotte told me as she was going in the camper to get Ray.

About five minutes later, Ray came out of the camper with Charlotte and the first aid kit. Ray then sat beside me, lifted my head up and he began cleaning and bandaging the place that was bleeding. After he did that, he placed his hand on my shoulder and I then looked into his eyes and tears began to flow from my eyes.

"She's about to blow, Ray!" Charlotte told Ray.

"What do you mean, Charlotte?" Ray asks Charlotte as he pulls me into his chest.

"She's about to cry, Ray." Charlotte tells Ray. Then, she backs away from him.

"Ray! What's going on?!" Gooch and Schwoz ask Ray as they run over to him.

"I don't know. Cheyenne won't even talk to me. Can you two figure it out?" Ray asks Gooch and Schwoz as he hands me over to them.

Gooch and Schwoz then sniff me over like a father does to its baby to figure out what's wrong with it.

About five minutes later, Gooch and Schwoz both look down at my belly and realized that it was really skinny. Then, my belly began to make a rumbling sound and I screamed. Schwoz and Gooch then knew the answer.

"She's hungry, Ray!" Gooch and Schwoz both said at the same time as they were both handing me over to Ray.

Then, Ray knew what he had to do.

"Hey, Nikki!" Ray called my mother's name.

"Yes, honey?" My mother responded back to Ray.

"Do you know what Cheyenne likes to eat?" Ray asks my mother.

"She likes to eat anything. Why?" My mom asks Ray.

"Just wondering." Ray tells my mother. Then, she goes back in her camper.

"Hey, Henry! Charlotte!" Ray calls Henry's and Charlotte's names. They then run over to where I am sitting at.

"Ray, what is it?" Charlotte asks Ray.

"Yes? What do you need, Ray?" Henry asked Ray.

"I need you two to watch Cheyenne while I go inside and fix her something to eat. Okay?" Ray tells Henry and Charlotte before going inside.

"Okay." Henry and Charlotte both said together. Then, Ray went inside the camper.

About fifteen minutes later, Ray came out carrying a platter of Mancakes and some orange juice. He then sets the platter of Mancakes out in front of me and he pours a glass of orange juice for me. As he was placing the glass of orange juice right beside me, Henry and Charlotte both grab a Mancake from the platter and when Ray sees that, he smacks Henry and Charlotte's hand and he places the two Mancakes back on the platter.

"Those are for Cheyenne, not for you." Ray tells Henry and Charlotte. Then, I grab a Mancake and I began to eat it.

"Mmm. These Mancakes are so good. Thanks, daddy!" I tell Ray as I'm eating.

"Anything for my special daughter." Ray tells me. Then, he kisses me on my forehead.

About five minutes later, I'm through eating the whole platter of Mancakes and I drink half of my orange juice. Ray then takes the empty platter and he places it in the sink to get cleaned later. He then comes out of the camper and sees me smiling up at him.

"Feel better, sweetheart?" Ray asks me, gently. I then look up at him as he sits beside me.

"Much better, daddy. Thanks!" I tell Ray. Ray then hugs me again.

"Anything for you, my special daughter." Ray tells me.

Then, at noon, we ate lunch and we played hide n' seek. At four o' clock, we went walking around the campground, getting to know our new neighbors. Then, at six o' clock, Ray fixed us dinner and as we were eating, my mother came over to where we were.

"Hey, baby!" Mom said to me as I was eating dinner. I then stopped eating and groaned.

"Hey, mama." I tell my mother in a low voice. My mother then sits down right beside me as I am trying to finish eating.

"So. What are we all doing after dinner?" My mother asked all of us. Ray then looked at us and then, looked back at my mother.

"Well...after we all eat dinner, we could play Corn Hole before the sun sets completely." Ray told my mother.

Then, my mother looked at us and then, looked back at Ray with an evil glare. _She's up to something. I've got to figure out what it is before it all goes down hill._ I told myself as my mother looked back at us kids.

"So, Cheyenne, baby, what do you want to do next?" Ray asks me as he's taking my mother's seat right next to me.

"Why do you get to ask Cheyenne all of these easy questions?" Henry asked Ray.

"Because, Henry, Cheyenne got a really bad head injury and she may or may not remember what she did when she went camping as a little girl with her mom and me. Plus, I have to be really gentle to her." Ray tells Henry as he's squeezing my hand.

I then look around at my friends and I then look back at Ray.

"Well, we could listen to the radio and dance to our favorite songs," I tell Ray.

Then, the others nodded in agreement.

"I think that's a good idea, Cheyenne. That could release our inner spirits." Bionca and Monica tell me both at the same time.

Then, Ray went inside the camper and turned the radio on and tuned the speakers so that we could hear it inside and outside. Then, Ray came back out of the camper.

As we were listening to the radio, my favorite song called _Kick The Dust Up_ by Luke Bryan came on. Ray and I then both got up and started dancing to it.

At about 8:30, my mother came back over here to us.

"Nikki, what are you doing back over here?" Ray asked my mother as he scooped me up off of the ground.

"I'm here to take my baby to the Womens' bathroom to get a shower." My mother told Ray.

"Why?" Ray asked my mom as he placed a protective hand near my neck.

"Have you smelled her, Ray?!" My mom asks Ray, outrageously.

Ray then starts sniffing me. After about five seconds, Ray then began to belch.

"You're right, Nikki. Do you need me to come with her to help her get bathed?" Ray asks my mom as he sets me down and he then starts running to the door.

"I think you need to. Just in case she begins to panic." My mom tells Ray.

Then, Ray opens the door, goes up the stairs to the inside of the camper, and he looks for my bag of clothes.

About five minutes later, Ray comes out of the camper carrying my pajamas which consists of my purple t-shirt with black short sleeves, my purple shorts, my purple and pink underwear, my purple socks, and my blue and red bedroom slippers. Then, I start walking off with them to the Womens' bathroom.

About fifteen minutes later, I came out of the Womens' bathroom dressed in my pajamas and bedroom slippers. We each had a flashlight and we were walking back to the camper.

After we got back, Henry, Charlotte, Bionca, Monica, Jasper, and Piper were all dressed in their pajamas. My mom and Ray then sit in the lounge chairs until Stephanie calls my mother's name.

"Listen, Ray, I've got to go. Say, can Piper come with me and spend the night with us girls?" My mom asks Ray as she is getting up. Henry then got up.

"Yeah. She can, but, promise me that you won't starve her to death." Henry tells my mother as Piper walked over to where my mother was.

"I promise. Come on, Piper, let's go over to my camper." My mother told Henry. Then, my mom and Piper walk off to her camper.

"Okay, guys, it's nine-thirty. Time for us to go to bed. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Ray told us.

Then, we got up from where we were sitting and we each got up the stairs without no problem. Now, all we've got to figure out is where everyone's going to be sleeping at.

"Okay. Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper, you guys will be sleeping on the couch. Monica and Bionca, you girls will be sleeping in that room back there where the bunk bed is. Cheyenne and I will be sleeping in this room right here." Ray tells everyone.

Then, Ray begins to get some pillows and blankets out. Just as soon as everyone tucks theirselves in, Ray began to bring up one more matter.

"If anybody needs to use the bathroom during the night, it'll be right there as you're getting near Monica's and Bionca's room. Good night, everyone." Ray says.

Then, he leaves the bathroom light on and the radio on WSSL 100 and we both go to our bedroom, which is behind the flippable TV. Then, Ray and I get into the bed and began to cuddle up to each other. Then, at 10:00, the whole camper gets quiet. Too quiet.

 **(What will happen next? Will Ray's camper get robbed by my mother and her group? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Two: We've Been Robbed!

During the night, Mom and her friends go to Gooch and Schwoz's camper first and steal their cell phones and plates and silverware. Then, at 11:30, my mom and her group tries to get into our camper door but it's locked. Then, Mom comes up the stairs and unlocks the door. After she unlocks the door, she opens it and then, she and her girl group goes in. As they steal the food that we have, my mom comes into mine and Ray's room and she checks on me and Ray.

"Hey, Nikki!" Mrs. Hart calls my mother's name.

"Coming!" My mother whispers to Mrs. Hart, knowing that I was asleep. My mother then crept out of our room and into the kitchen.

"Yes, Kelly?" My mother responded. Mrs. Hart then opened the fridge and she saw a huge chocolate cake and a lot of sodas.

"Should we steal their chocolate cake along with the refreshments?" Mrs. Hart asked my mom.

Then, my mother began to ponder about it. After about five minutes later, my mother knew the answer.

"No, I wouldn't even think about doing that. That's my daughter's cake that I made for her so that she could share it with her friends. Let's just steal their food and get out of here." My mom told Mrs. Hart.

Then, at one a.m., they stopped bagging the food, crept out of the kitchen quietly, opened the front door quietly, went down the stairs, and then, after they got down the stairs, Mom then slammed the door and then, crept quietly with her group back to her camper. Then, it got quiet again. Too quiet.

When I woke up the next morning, the camper was empty. All of my friends and family were outside playing around and relaxing. I then looked at the alarm clock that was to the left of me. It was ten o' clock in the morning. _I must've slept harder than I thought._ I said to myself. Then, I got up out of the bed and I then slid the door open, got out, and I was now in the living room. I then walked over to the door to unlock it but it was already unlocked. _I guess that somebody got into our camper while we were sleeping last night._ I said to myself as I opened the door.

After I opened the door, I had to open the screen door. After I opened the screen door, I then held on to the rail and went down the stairs. Once I got down the last stair, Ray was there to help me get down to the ground.

After he setted me down on the ground, he then sat back in his purple lounge chair and took a sip of beer. _Dang, Ray. Getting high this morning, aren't you?_ I asked myself as I watched Ray take another swig. After he took a swig, he placed the beer bottle back in the chair holder and he looked up at me.

"Good morning, baby." Ray told me as he hugged me.

"Morning, daddy." I told Ray, trying not to release the anger that was welling up inside of me.

"How'd you sleep?" Ray asked me, trying not to reach for the beer again.

"I slept fine, daddy. Until around eleven-thirty last night." I told Ray as my stomach began to growl.

Ray then picked me up off of the ground and he then started holding me on his shoulder.

"Tell me why, baby." Ray told me.

I was about to tell Ray what happened last night when Schwoz came storming over here.

"Schwoz, what's going on?" Ray asked Schwoz as he setted me down in his purple lounge chair.

"Has anyone seen my cell phone?" Schwoz asked Henry, Charlotte, Piper, Jasper, Bionca, Monica, myself, and Ray.

"It was with you in your pocket when we arrived here yesterday. That's the last time I saw you with it." Ray told Schwoz.

Schwoz then began searching his pockets again for it.

"Do you think it could've grown legs and walked out of my pocket?" Schwoz asked us.

"Cell phones can't grow legs and walk out of pockets." I told Schwoz.

Then, Schwoz came over to me and he then slapped me across the face. Twice.

"What was that for?" I asked Schwoz.

Then, Schwoz turned around and was looking into my innocent brown eyes.

"For stealing my cell phone. Now, hand it over." Schwoz told me.

"I didn't steal your cell phone!" I told Schwoz, outraged that he blamed me for stealing his cell phone. (Which I did not do!)

Then, Schwoz slapped me across the face again. This time, he slapped me four times. After Schwoz slapped me, Ray grabbed a hold of him.

"She did not steal your cell phone. I know my daughter because she's on my side and she's really nice and kind to everyone once you get to know her more." Ray told Schwoz. Then, Ray letted Schwoz go.

Schwoz then looked back at me with sad eyes.

"You're right, Ray. She didn't steal my cell phone." Schwoz told Ray as he hugged me.

Ray then began to ponder about this situation.

"Well, if Cheyenne didn't do it, then who did?" Ray asked as he was pacing around between Schwoz and me.

Then, I remembered who did it because I saw the same shadow in our room last night. I then got up out of the purple lounge chair.

"My mother. She's the one who stole your cell phone, Schwoz!" I told Schwoz.

"But why would she do this to me, Cheyenne?" Schwoz asked me.

"Because she really hates me being with Ray and she really wants to get revenge on Captain Man." I began telling everyone as I'm going back in the camper to get me something to eat.

When I went back inside the camper, I walked over to the fridge, opened the door, and realized that all of our food was gone.

(Well, everything except for the chocolate cake and the sodas). That's when I get onto the floor and start crying, screaming, and banging my fists on the floor.

When Ray hears me crying and screaming, he rushes up the stairs, opens the screen door and the front door and comes in. When he sees my crying and screaming body, he picks me up off of the floor and began to wash my forehead with a cool washcloth.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ray asks me as he's calming me down.

"All of our food supply is gone!" I cry out in pain as I hold my stomach which of course, hurts now because of hunger.

"What does she mean when she says that?" Schwoz asked Ray as he was cradling me in his arms.

"I don't know, Schwoz, but I'm going to check the fridge to see if she's telling the truth." Ray tells Schwoz.

Then, Ray uses his other free hand to open the fridge. When he opened the fridge, both of them see that all of the food in the fridge is gone. That's when Ray slams the door to the fridge and he then starts to get really red in the face.

"What are you going to do, daddy?" I ask Ray as he sits down on the couch with me in his arms.

Ray then looks out the window to see my mom and her friends in her camper, having fun, and then, he looks back down at me.

"I have to get our food back, Cheyenne, baby, I have to try." Ray tells me.

Then, he grabs his bubblegumball tube out of his blue jean pants pocket, opens the bubble gum ball tube and pops a gumball into his mouth. Then, he gets up off of the couch and looks at the door.

"There are two things that I hate in the world and one of them is your mother stealing our stuff to make you feel bad." Ray began telling me this in his outraged voice.

"And what is the second thing?" I ask Ray.

"Celery," Ray tells me in his regular voice.

"Why?" I ask Ray as I lay down on the couch.

"It ruins tuna salad." Ray tells me in his outraged voice again.

"Oh." I said to Ray, surprisingly.

Then, Ray began to blow the bubble. Once the bubble popped, the gum did its magic, changing my dad, Ray, into his Captain Man costume.

"Wait here, baby. Daddy's going to be right back after he draws a little fight wiht Mommy." Captain Man tells me in his cute voice, which makes me laugh.

Then, he opens the door, the screen door, goes down the stairs and walks across the grass to my mother's camper.

 **(Will Captain Man(Ray) get the food back? Will Cheyenne's hunger be satisfied? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Three: The Hunger Games

Once Captain Man got over to my mother's camper, he climbed up to the kitchen window. Once he climbed up to the kitchen window, he looked in and saw my mother and her friends. My mother and her friends were sitting down at the table, eating breakfast and Ray saw the burlap sack that had our food in it. He then climbed down from the kitchen window and he then went up the stairs and knocked on the door very loudly. That's when my mother got up from the table and she opened the front door and the screen door.

"Captain Man?! What are you doing here?!" My mother asked Captain Man.

"I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine." Captain Man said to my mother.

My mother then exchanged glances with her friends and then, looked back at my dad(Ray/Captain Man).

"Which is?" My mother asked Captain Man.

"Our food!" Captain Man told my mother.

Then, my mother and her friends looked at each other and then, my mother looked back at Captain Man.

"Okay. I'll give you back your food if you're willing to promise me that tomorrow, we fight each other." My mother told Captain Man.

Meanwhile, back at our camper...

I was laying back in the purple lounge chair, trying to relax when Piper started smacking her lips and she was imagining me as a piece of pepperoni pizza. She then started coming towards me. That's when I got up and started running away from Piper.

"What do you want with me, Piper?" I asked Piper as she was chasing me. Then, she tripped me up.

"Shut up, pizza." Piper said to me. Then, Henry got a hold of Piper. That's when I got up.

"Cheyenne, run! Go find Captain Man! He's in your mother's camper!" Henry told me.

Then, I ran as fast as I could to my mother's camper to get my dad.

Meanwhile, inside my mother's camper...

My mother was telling Captain Man about the deal that he was still thinking about.

"What's it going to be, Captain Man? Getting the food and fighting with me tomorrow or doing the heck without food and dying?" My mother asked Captain Man.

Captain Man then looked out the kitchen window and saw me running across from our camper to my mother's camper. Captain Man then turned around to look at my mother.

"Getting the food right now and fighting you tomorrow." Captain Man told my mother.

Then, she gave my dad the burlap sack of our food and the other burlap sack of Gooch's and Schwoz's stuff. Then, just as soon as Captain Man was about to leave my mother's camper, I came rushing into the camper.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Captain Man asked me as I was running paranoid into his chest. I then slowed down and then, I pulled away.

"You have to come back. Piper and all of us are so hungry that we were about to eat each other. Henry can't hold off Piper much longer." I told Captain Man as my breath control returned to normal.

Then, Captain Man grabbed both burlap sacks and told me to hold on. Then, we ran down the steps and went back to our camper. After we got back, Piper and the rest of us calmed down and were sitting at the picnic table.

After about ten minutes later, Ray came out wearing a gray t-shirt with dark green palm trees on it, blue jeans, and his black and white tennis shoes. He was carrying a platter of grilled pimento cheese sandwiches over to the table where we were all sitting. We each grabbed one and then, my mother came over and made us a pitcher of lemonade. After my mother poured each of us a glass of lemonade, she left again to her camper. After my mother left, we all began eating our grilled pimento cheese sandwiches and drinking a glass of lemonade.

"So, dad, what do you have to do with my mama tomorrow?" I asked Ray after I placed my dirty plate in the sink and came back out of the camper.

"I have to fight her tomorrow, Cheyenne, sweetheart." Ray told me, glumingly.

"Why, daddy?" I asked Ray, concerningly.

Ray then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Because I promised her that I would, Cheyenne." Ray told me.

Then, I saw a tear coming out of Ray's eyes. When I saw tears flowing from my eyes, too. That's when I pulled Ray into my chest and Ray pulled me into his. About five minutes later, we stopped crying and we pulled away from each other.

"Thanks, Cheyenne, sweetheart." Ray told me as he started smiling again.

"You're welcome, daddy. But what if you lose against my mother?" I asked Ray as I looked away from him because tears were flowing from my eyes.

Ray then turned me around on his lap so that my teary eyes looked into his hazel eyes.

"Hey...hey, Kiddo, it's okay. But if I lose, then your mother would probably take you away from me which will probably not happen if I loose. I will win, baby. For both of us." Ray told me as he was rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

After about a few minutes later, my tears had soaken Ray's shirt but he wrung it out. I then stopped crying and began to calm down. Then, Ray letted me go to hang out with Bionca and Monica at the playground. At least everything will be the same again. Now, I don't have to worry about starving to death.

 **(Will Cheyenne be okay? Well, find out in the next chapter!)**

Chapter Four: Rockin' Around The Campfire

After we ate dinner, Monica, Bionca, Piper, Charlotte, and me were playing Corn Hole against Henry, Jasper, Gooch, Schwoz, and Ray. At about eight-thirty, the sun started setting under the horizon. That's when Ray began to put the Corn Hole game away in a secret compartment outside of the camper. After that, Gooch began to start the campfire up. Once the fire was lit, we then began to drag our lounge chairs close to where we could all be around the campfire.

As I was sitting near Ray, blood started coming out of my head wound and my head began to hurt. All of a sudden, I placed my hands over my eyes and my head looked down at the ground. Charlotte looked across at me and she knew that something was wrong with me.

"So, is everyone having a good time?" Ray asked everyone.

"Yes!" I heard Jasper say.

"I'm having a good time!" I heard Bionca say.

"This is so yoda!" I heard Monica say.

"This was a great idea, Ray!" I heard Gooch say.

"Dang it. No Wi-Fi connection!" I heard Piper say.

"I've had fun!" I heard Henry say.

"Man, thanks for finding my cell phone, Ray!" I heard Schwoz .

"You're welcome, Schwoz!" I heard my dad, Ray, say.

"This has been the best summer vacation trip ever!" I heard Charlotte say.

Then, everyone looked over at where I was.

"Are you having fun, Cheyenne?" Charlotte asked me. I said nothing.

"Cheyenne, baby, are you okay?" Ray asked me.

I then took my hands out from over my eyes and I looked at Ray. I was about to say something when all of a sudden, I began to scream.

"She's having a panic attack. Schwoz, go get the blood pressure cuff. Gooch, go get the pulsometer that they put on your finger and um, Charlotte, go get the headache medicine. It's in the bathroom medicine cabinet." Ray said.

Then, Gooch, Schwoz, and Charlotte went to the camper. Ray then picked me up out of my lounge chair and he then placed me on his shoulder as we were sitting down in his purple fold-up chair.

After that, Schwoz was measuring my blood pressure, Gooch was measuring my pulse, and Charlotte poured two blue pills out into my hand.

"How is she, Schwoz?" Ray asked Schwoz. Schwoz recorded my blood pressure onto his medical app on his cell phone.

"Her blood pressure is very high. It's 300 over 145 right now." Schwoz told Ray.

"Gooch, what about her pulse?" Ray asked Gooch as he was hugging me.

"Her pulse is very high. It's beating 745 per minute." Gooch told Ray.

"So, how do we make her blood pressure and pulse go down?" Ray asked Gooch and Schwoz as they put their medical equipment away.

"We don't know but she will need to calm down and relaz. I'll go get Cheyenne a glass of lemonade with ice in it for her to take those two blue pills with." Schwoz said to Ray.

Then, he went to get me a cold glass of lemonade.

About five minutes later, Schwoz came back with the cold refreshing glass of lemonade. I then placed those two blue pills into my mouth, took a swig of lemonade, swallowed the two blue pills and waited a while. Then, I began to cool down.

"Thank you, Schwoz!" I told Schwoz.

"You're welcome, Cheyenne!" Schwoz told me. Then, he went back to his and Gooch's camper.

About five minutes later, the bleeding stopped and so did the headache. I even stopped screaming.

"I'm having fun, guys, aren't you?" I asked all of my friends and my dad, Ray. Everyone then nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great! So...do you guys want to make s'mores? I think we have the materials to make them in the kitchen." I asked everyone.

Then, Ray and I got up from our spot around the campfire and we went together to the camper.

About five minutes later, we came back with the graham crackers, the Hershey chocolate, the marshmellows, and the sticks. I gave one of each of the materials to everyone that was around our campfire. We then splitted the graham crackers into two and we then placed our marshmellows over the fire. About ten minutes later, we were all eating our s'mores. After we ate our s'mores, I had an idea.

"How about if I sing a song to you?" I asked everyone.

"Sure, Cheyenne, baby. I would love to hear you sing." I heard my mother say across the yard.

"So, Cheyenne, what song are you going to sing?" Ray asked me.

"Well, since we're all together underneath the stars, I was going to sing _Remember When_ by Alan Jackson but, Ray, I've been wanting to sing this one to you. It's called _Lay Low_ by Josh Turner." I told everyone as I looked at Ray.

Then, I got up off of Ray's lap and stood right in front of the campfire. Just as soon as I made eye contact with Ray, I started singing:

I wanna drive until my cell phone

Runs out of range and every bar is gone

Cut through the woods another hundred miles

And disappear for a while

[Chorus]:

I wanna hear raindrops fallin' down on an old tin roof

I wanna find a front porch rail and prop up my travelin' boots

See your silhouette in that firelight

Feel your body lyin' next to mine

Spend a few days together alone

And just lay low

I wanna end up nowhere on a map

A little cabin sittin' so far back

Out in the country

Just the moon and stars

Are gonna know where we are

(Repeat Chorus)

Just lay low, slow it down

Dad, let's go and get outta town

I wanna hear raindrops fallin' down

(Repeat Chorus)

Just lay low

After I sung that, my dad came up to me and hugged me. Then, everyone started clapping. After everyone stopped clapping, everyone started yawning.

"Well, baby, that's enough singing for one night. Everyone, get into your pajamas and we'll head on to bed." Ray told all of us.

Then, we all got up and went into the camper. Gooch got the fire out and he headed on to his and Schwoz's camper. Just as soon as we all got our pajamas on, we laid down in our assigned areas and went to sleep. The bathroom light was on and so was the radio that was left on WSSL 100. Then, at 10:00, the whole camper got quiet. Too quiet.

 **(The big fight is tomorrow! Will Ray win or will he lose? And will he lose his daughter, Cheyenne? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Five: He Can't Die Anyway

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Henry screaming in my head. I then sat up in the bed and looked at the alarm clock. The alarm clock read twelve o' clock p.m. _Wow! I must've slept harder than I've thought!_ I said to myself as I was getting up out of the bed.

"Good morning, Henry. What's the problem?" I ask Henry as I am getting out of bed.

"You need to get outside quick. Ray could use your help." Henry told me as I was grabbing my white t-shirt and my black skirt and I then went to the bathroom to put it on.

After I put my clothes on, I then got my black socks and my black dress shoes and I putted them on. After I did that, I then grabbed the hairbrush and started brushing my hair. After I brushed my hair, I then got a white scrunchie and I putted my hair up in its usual ponytail style. After that, Henry then grabbed my hand, opened the door, opened the screen door and we then ran down the stairs as fast as we could. Then, we sat down and watched the fight between my mother and my father, Ray.

At twelve-thirty, the fight was getting more intense. My mother was now using a knife and Captain Man was dodging each and every slice that my mother made. Just as soon as Captain Man looked back at me and gave me the thumbs-up signal, my mom punched Captain Man and Captain Man fell down to the ground. My mother then stabbed Captain Man through his heart and then, got the knife out of Ray's chest.

"Daddy!" I screamed out as Henry got a hold of me.

After my mother left the knife beside my father's body, I then got free of Henry and I ran to my father's lifeless body.

Then, when I looked at my father's body, I then looked at my mother and I then got up and ran to my mother and tackled her. After I tackled her, I then grabbed Captain Man's cuffs and I then cuffed my mother to a tree.

After about five minutes later, the muscles inside Captain Man's heart began to regenerate and the hole that my mother stabbed on Captain Man's skin disappeared and then, Captain Man got back up.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I asked Captain Man as he hugged me.

"I'm okay!" Captain Man told me.

Then, he unlocked the cuffs from my mother and my mother ran helplessly back to her camper. After my mother ran back to her camper, Captain Man transformed back into Ray and then, we walked hand in hand back to our camper.

 **(Ray won the battle! But for a while there, you thought he was a goner, right? But you know he's indestructible which means he can't be killed but he can feel pain. What's going to happen next? Will they be heading back to Swellview? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Six: The Climb

After we ate lunch, we were about to walk off and play when Ray caught us.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Ray asked Bionca, Monica, Jasper, Henry, Charlotte, Piper, and I as we were getting up from the table.

"We're about to go hang out and play. Why?" Henry told Ray.

Ray then looked at me and then looked back at Henry.

"Because we're about to go explore the Grand Canyon." Ray told all of us. Then, I began to shake.

"But...d-d-daddy...I'm...a-a-afraid...of...h-h-h-heights." I told Ray.

Then, Ray came over to me and pulled me into his chest.

"I know, sweetheart. That's why you're staying in the Man Copter until we get back." Ray told me.

Then, we got our climbing gear out of the secret compartment of the camper and we then headed on to the Man Copter. Once we were all in, we then buckled up and Ray then started up the Man Copter and we were on our way to the Grand Canyon.

It took us about an hour to get from Camp Green Lake to the Grand Canyon. Once Ray landed the Man Copter, he putted it in **park** , got unbuckled, came to the back, grabbed his climbing gear, putted it on, and then opened the slider doors. Then, everyone followed Ray's example and got out of the Man Copter. Ray then looked at me before he got out.

"Listen, baby, we're going to explore and climb the canyon. If you need me or Henry, use your whiz watch or use your cell phone to call us and we will come back to you. Okay, baby?" Ray asked me as he was hugging me.

"Okay, daddy, I will." I told Ray as I hugged him and kissed him.

After we hugged and kissed each other, Ray then got out and shutted the slider doors. Then, Ray, Henry, Bionca, Monica, Piper, and Jasper began walking off to where they could lower their ropes so that they could start climbing down the slope. Just as soon as they lowered their ropes, they then climbed down the slope.

Five hours later...

It's now five o' clock. _They should be heading back up the slope to the Man Copter by now. I hope nothing bad happened to them._ I said to myself as I was drinking a cold glass of lemonade.

About five minutes later, Ray, Henry, Monica, Jasper, Piper, and Bionca came climbing up the slope. They then got into the Man Copter except for Ray. All of a sudden, I heard screaming. I then got out of the Man Copter and Ray and I ran to the edge and saw Charlotte dangling.

"Charlotte!" I yelled, excitedly.

"Cheyenne and Ray, can you two help me up?" Charlotte asked Ray and me.

Ray and I then grabbed the rope and started pulling Charlotte back up to the top.

After we got Charlotte back up, Charlotte and I then got into the Man Copter. Ray then ran to the driver's side, got in, and we all buckled up. After we all buckled up, Ray then started up the Man Copter. The Man Copter then started lifting up off of the ground. Ray then turned to the right. Now, we are on our way back to Camp Green Lake and to our camper.

 **(What will happen next? Will we be getting ready to go back home? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Seven: Going Home Early

When we got back to our camper, the Man Copter transformed back into the Man Van and as we got out of the Man Copter (Man Van), Schwoz and Gooch were packing their lounge chairs back up. We then went to sit down at our picnic table while Ray went to see what was going on. After Ray got done rambling with Schwoz, he realized that my mother's camper was gone. Mom and her friends must've left early to go back to Swellview while we were gone climbing. After Ray talked to Gooch and Schwoz, Ray came back with a look on his face that I could recognize.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked Ray as he was looking back at the empty camper space.

Ray then looked back at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There was a change in plans, baby. We have to go back to Swellview in the morning." Ray told all of us as he was trying to calm down in my chest.

All of a sudden, Henry, Charlotte, Piper, Jasper, Monica, and Bionca started clapping and cheering. After all of the cheering and clapping, Ray came back out of my chest.

"Why, daddy?" I asked Ray.

"I'll show you guys why. Watch the news report that was aired tonight." Ray told me.

Then, we listened to the news report on the TV.

"I'm Rakendra Jeter along with my news anchor, Joycelyn Henderson. Welcome to the Swellview News Report at six." Rakendra Jeter said.

"Just this afternoon, a villain called The Toddler, along with his henchmen, destroyed half of Swellview." Joycelyn Henderson said.

"Where will they be striking next? Well, we hope that Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Girl Danger return from their vacation down in Arizona so that they can stop The Toddler and his henchmen." Rakendra Jeter said. Then, Ray paused the video.

"But why would The Toddler destroy half of Swellview?" Henry asked Ray.

"Because he's working with Cheyenne's mother to get revenge on me so he's deciding to destroy what we protect the most." Ray told Henry.

Then, Ray went into the camper to get the stuff to fix chicken fajitas with. After he got the stuff to fix the fajitas with, he came back outside, started up the grill and then, started frying the tortillas and the chicken. About ten minutes later, dinner was done and we were eating. As we were eating, I looked up at the sky and tears began to fall from my eyes. I then laid my head down on the table and I started crying.

Piper, Jasper, Bionca, Monica, Henry, and Charlotte backed away from me and they went inside to eat. While they were eating inside, Ray stopped eating and he hugged me really tight.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" Ray asked me as I was in his chest, wailing my head off.

"It's all my fault that my grandmother, my sister, and my dog passed away." I told Ray.

Ray then tried wiping the tears away with his thumb but more were coming. He then rubbed me on my back and I calmed down.

"No, it's not your fault, baby. You just need me to be here right by your side. Don't worry about your mother. She's nothing but a villain, anyway." Ray told me. Then, I stopped crying and finished eating my two chicken fajitas.

After Ray and I finished eating, we then went inside to put the plates away. That's when I grabbed my pajamas and my body wash and I went to the Womens' bathroom to take a shower.

After I took a shower, I changed into my pajamas and I went back to our camper. When I got back, everyone else was in their pajamas. Even Ray was. Ray was in his white tank top and his blue jeans. At 8:30, we all laid down and we all went to bed. At 9:00, the whole camper got quiet. Too quiet.

When the sun rose the next morning, Ray got up, changed into his maroon red long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, socks, and his black and white tennis shoes. He then went outside to fix breakfast. When all of us kids woke up at eight, we smelled good breakfast cooking so we then all got out of bed and ran down the stairs to the picnic table.

"Morning, kids!" Ray told us while setting breakfast on the table.

"Morning, Ray!" Henry, Charlotte, Bionca, Monica, Jasper, and Piper said while they were sitting down.

"Morning, dad!" I told Ray as I sat down and ate breakfast.

Just as soon as we got done eating breakfast, Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, Monica, Bionca, Piper and I went to get dressed as Ray was packing everything up. Just as soon as we got done getting dressed, we all went outside and got into the Man Van. We then buckled up and waited for Ray. After Ray got those yellow things out from under the tires of the camper and he then hooked the camper up to the Man Van. Then, after Ray hooked the camper up to the Man Van, he ran to the driver's side of the Man Van and he got in. He then buckled up and started up the Man Van. After he started up the Man Van, he looked back at us kids.

"Are you guys ready to go back to Swellview?!" Ray asked us, excitedly.

"Yeah!" We all said, excitedly.

Then, Ray began to pull out of the campground with the camper and Schwoz and Gooch began to follow us out until we were on the Interstate 95. Now, we are on our way back to Swellview.

 **(Fun camping trip, right?! Well, now this fanfiction has come to a close. Thanks for tuning in and I hope that you will tune in for some more of my Henry Danger fanfiction. Like I said, if you don't understand what's going on in the story or if you have questions about this fanfiction, please leave your comments and I will get back to you. GirlDanger15 out!)**


End file.
